23 November 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-11-23 ; Comments *Peel has a sample of Leo Muller's A Lunar Adventure In The Year 1985, instead of Pickin' The Blues for the intro to the show. *Peel mentions seeing Samantha Fox saying hi to him when she was leaving the building, but she didn't bother stop for further conversation. *Peel plays a couple of Finnish tracks, one from Mieskuoro Huutajat, which he calls them the Finnish Male Voice Shouters and the other, Radiopuhelimet. *File 2 cuts out in the middle of Bill Black's Combo track, which may or not be the last song on the show. There is roughly a couple of minutes of the show missing from the end. Sessions *Viv Stanshall #11, recorded 9th August 1988. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Leo Muller: A Lunar Adventure In The Year 1985 (LP - Bobby And Betty Go To The Moon) Happy House @''' (a sample used for the intro of the show) *Wolfhounds: Rent Act (12") Midnight Music *William Bell: Marching Off To War (v/a LP - Feel Like I'm Fixin' To Die) New Musical Express *Front 242: Felines (LP - Front By Front) Red Rhino Europe '''@ *Scotty: Skank In Bed (LP - Unbelievable Sounds) Trojan * Pussy Galore: Brick (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Caroline * Humanoid: Stakker Humanoid (12") Westside * Downsiders: Feet Of Clay (LP - All My Friends Are Fish) Diabolo * Neuroot: S.D.I. (LP - Plead Insanity) Hageland * Shakti: The Awakening (v/a LP - New Beat - Take 1) Subway @''' * Napalm Death: Retreat To Nowhere (LP - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache * Barbecue Bob: Goin' Up The Country (v/a LP - The Voice Of The Blues: Bottleneck Guitar Masterpieces) Yazoo * Dub Syndicate Featuring Dr. Pablo: No Alternative (But To Fight) (v/a CD - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound * Eye Dance: Hilbre Island (12") Kick Ass * Jonah Moyo & Devera Ngwena Jazz Band: Hombarume (v/a LP - Advance Kusugar! (Zimbabwe Hits - Volume 3)) Discafrique International * New Order: Fine Time (7") Factory * Mieskuoro Huutajat: Laps Suomen (7" - Pohjoinen Kotimaamme) Parlophone '''@ * Datblygu: Saith Arch Bach (LP - Wyau) Anhrefn * Ashcroft And Avant: Cartoon (12") Deep Cut * My Bloody Valentine: (When You Wake) You're Still In A Dream (LP - Isn't Anything) Creation (Peel mistakenly calls the group, My Funny Valentine before playing the track) *Viv Stanshall: The Eating At Rawlinson End (session) #''' *Lecturer: D.J. Find Me (12") Jammy's *Scene Is Now: Pinwheel (LP - Tonight We Ride) Lost :(FM Transmission to Belfast and Oxfordshire trailer by Simon Mayo) *Whirl: Clear (12") September :(Peel advertises for listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty) *Hardhouse: Check This Out (12") Easy Street *Fugazi: Waiting Room (12" - Fugazi) Dischord *Orquesta Ritmo Oriental: Yo Traigo Panatela (I Bring Sweet Cake) (LP - ¡La Ritmo Oriental Te Está Llamando! / ¡Ritmo Oriental Is Calling You!) Globe Style *Kings Of Oblivion: Somethin's Going Wrong (12" - Wise Up EP) That Certain Esmarelda *Radiopuhelimet: Herra Seksi (LP - Rokkiräjähdys) Euros *Bill Black's Combo Featuring Ace Cannon: Deep Elem Blues (v/a LP - Hi Records - The Early Years: Volume 2) Hi Tracks marked '''# available on File 3 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3557XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3557XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) John Peel Show Edits 1988 Side1.MP3 *4) 1988-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE023 ;Length *1) 0:57:58 *2) 0:59:34 *3) 45:55 (9:49-22:44) *4) 1:35:25 (7:34-15:46) ;Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to ...Charlie D *4) Created from LE023 of Lee Tapes, digitalised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3557/1) * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes